


Sensation

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel faces his human limitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #122: 'Flavour'.

There was a lot Castiel missed in his life. He missed the feel of the wind rushing through his feathers as he flew effortlessly anywhere he wanted to be. He missed the acuity of vision, particularly at night. He missed being able to hear if his friends were in trouble when he was half a world away. He missed being able to smell any health issues they might have and fix them before they caused any trouble.

He did not miss his sense of taste. Flavour, as a human, was a sensation; a riot of sweet and sharp and creamy and salty. The contrasts between flavours, the ability to taste as his friends tasted, was his favourite thing about what he had become. His first few weeks of being human had been fraught with trials, not least of which was working out what his taste buds liked and did not like. He liked meat but did not care for fish. He liked strawberries but not bananas. He loved PB&J. But the thing he came to crave most of all was the flavour of Dean. Dean’s mouth was normally sweet with fruit and pastry, sometimes bitter from coffee, occasionally sharp from alcohol. His skin was salty and earthy after a day’s hunt, and there was miles and miles of it to taste: Cas could take his time savouring it. And the very welcome bitterness on Cas’ tongue, just as Dean went all lax under him, was his favourite flavour of all.


End file.
